1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a headphone in which a hanger of a headband is stored in a headphone housing (which will be hereinafter referred to as a housing) and an opening between the headphone housing and the swinging headband is concealed by shielding means, thereby preventing foreign substances, dust and the like from entering the housing. Moreover, the acoustic characteristics of the headphone can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of a conventional headphone. In the headphone, a housing 21 having a built-in speaker unit is pivotally supported on an exterior type hanger 23 provided in a headband 22. In this case, the headband 22 is attached to the top of a head portion and the housing 21 can be swung and adjusted in a driving direction by setting a pivot O in the longitudinal direction as the center of swinging. An operation for attaching the headphone has a problem in that attachment is hard to perform because fingers touch part of the hanger 23 when the housing 21 is held. Moreover, there is a problem in that the housing 21 supported swingably is unsteady and is attached with difficulty without pressing down the housing 21 while holding the hanger 23.
FIG. 9 shows an example of another headphone of a conventional type. The headphone also has such a structure that a housing 24 including a speaker unit is supported pivotally by an exterior type hanger 26 provided in a headband 25. In this case, the headband 22 is attached to a rear head portion and the housing 24 can be swung and adjusted in a twist direction by setting a pivot O in the vertical direction as the center of swinging. In this case, the headphone has a problem that if the headband 25 is to be spread in order to attach the headphone to the head portion by holding the housing 24 and the hanger 26, the housing 24 is turned from a pivot portion so that attachment property is very deteriorated.
FIG. 10 shows a headphone of a conventional type in which a hanger 27 is stored in a housing 28 in place of the above-mentioned exterior type hanger. By the hanger of a storage type, it is possible to eliminate the problem that the housing is unsteady or turned when the headphone is to be attached.
A headphone having a hanger of a storage type has such a structure that an arm 30 of a headband 29 coupled to the hanger 27 is drawn from the housing 28. In this case, the headband 29 is attached to the top of the head portion, and the housing 28 is provided with an opening 31 such that the housing 28 can be swung in the driving direction by setting the pivot O in the longitudinal direction as the center of swinging. However, since the opening 31 is formed on the housing 28, there is a problem that foreign substances, dust and the like enter the housing 28 or fingers are caught between the opening 31 and the arm 30 during the driving adjustment of the housing 28.
The present invention has been made to eliminate the above-mentioned problems and has an object to obtain a headphone capable of preventing foreign substances, dust and the like from entering a housing and of enhancing acoustic characteristics.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a headphone in which an opening formed in a coupling portion between a housing and a headband is concealed by shielding means.
According to the headphone having such a structure, the opening of the housing is always concealed by the shielding means. Therefore, foreign substances, dust and the like do not enter the housing. For example, if the shielding means shields the opening by means of a shielding plate extended from the hanger of the headband, the opening is always blocked by the shielding plate even in case the housing is swung in the driving direction or the twist direction. Consequently, it is possible to prevent the foreign substances, the dust and the like from entering the housing.
Moreover, the inside of the housing is divided by a partition wall and a speaker unit has a sealing structure. Consequently, the acoustic characteristics of a speaker can be enhanced.